Twin Mill
Description The Twin Mill is arguably the most famous, memorable and popular Hot Wheels car of all time, so much so that Hot Wheels themselves made a real life, full scale fully functioning replica which frequently appears at car shows. Debuting in 1969, it was designed from the ground up in house at Mattel by Ira Gilford. Its first release was painted in several 'Spectraflame' colors and came with Redline wheels. It was manufactured in the USA and could be found with either a white or dark brown interior. The twin motors have a gold tint. The base can be seen from the top of the car and was painted in body color. It was packaged with a metal "collectors button". Some early pre-production prototypes have what is known as a 'Cut Fender' where the rear fenders are much smaller and do not cover the rear wheels entirely. This adheres to the original design made by Ira. They are very hard to find and have been found in Antifreeze, Orange, Red, Light 'Apple' Green and Creamy Pink. 1973 saw the Twin Mill released as a Shell Promo, a giveaway promotional car handed out to customers at Shell service stations. As with other 1973 cars, it lost its Spectraflame paint which was replaced with enamel paint. In 1976 the Twin Mill was renamed Twin Mill II, although having no changes to the casting itself. It was only used in 1976 and 1977. In 1993, the Twin Mill was revived and re-tooled for the 25th Anniversary series. In 1998 the Twin Mill was released in the collector-aimed 100% Hot Wheels series and featured a unique and highly detailed casting which included an opening canopy. It was only used twice before being discontinued. It has led to three other follow-up castings, the Twin Mill II (1993) and Twin Mill III, as well as a Toon Car Casting. Video Game Appearances * Hot Wheels: Turbo Racing * Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Driver. * Cameo in Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver 2: GET'N DIRTY. * Forza Horizon 3, alongside the Bone Shaker, Rip Rod, and the 2005 Ford Mustang in the Hot Wheels Expansion DLC. For more information, see the Twin Mill's Forza Motorsport Wiki article. ** It later returned in Forza Horizon 4 as part of the October 23, 2018 update. * Asphalt 8: Airborne, as a temporarily obtainable car part of the Hot Wheels Update. The Twin Mill also appears alongside the Bone Shaker and Rip Rod, just like with Forza Horizon 3. For more information, see the Twin Mill's Asphalt Wiki article. 1969 Original Versions The Twin Mill has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: 1973 Shell Promo Versions The Twin Mill (Shell Promo) has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 1976-1977 'Twin Mill II' Versions This Hot Wheels vehicle has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Re-Cast Versions Twin Mill has been released in the following versions: 100% Hot Wheels Versions The Twin Mill was released in the collector-aimed Legends (100% Hot Wheels) line. It was a unique casting with an opening canopy and detailed engines. It was used two times before being discontinued. The Twin Mill has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: Trivia Each of the real-life Twinmills engine are 8.2 L supercharged Chevrolet 502 big block V8s that produce a total of 1,401 hp (1,044 kW) and 1,401 ft·lb (1,900 N·m). Similar Castings and Names Twin Mill (1973) Twin Mill II (1976) Twin Mill II (1993) Twin Mill III Twin Mill (Hardnoze) Gallery TwinMilLime30pr.JPG|30th Anniversary compared to 25th Anniversary 17-Roadbeasts-TwinMill.jpg 2670766344b9a4c95809a.jpg|World Race highway 35 Road Beasts z004.JPG|TWIN MILL EVOLUTION Z003.JPG|TWIN MILL EVOLUTION Z002.JPG|TWIN MILL EVOLUTION Z001.JPG|TWIN MILL EVOLUTION Twinmillaqua.png|1969 - Spectraflame Aqua Twinmillantifreeze.png|1969 - Spectraflame Antifreeze Twin Mill package front.png Twin Mill-0.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3_Twin_Mill_Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Forza Horizon 4 Twin Mill FQV.png|''Forza Horizon 4'' IMG_0311 - Copy (2).JPG IMG_0311 - Copy.JPG A8_v3.4_SC.jpg|''Asphalt 8: Airborne'' 9a.JPG 9a (2).JPG 8a.JPG 7a3.JPG 6a1.JPG|The famous “flyin’ eyeball" logo 5a1.JPG 4a.JPG 3a.JPG 2a.JPG Twin Mill.JPG IMG_0939.JPG Twin_Mill_Ego.jpg 2018_HW-Exotics_TwinMill_(Blue).jpg|Twin Mill - 2018 "HW Exotics" Metalflake Blue version 2008. Twin Mill..JPG|Twin Mill (Label on Hood) Alien ArtiFact Recon Unit. TWIN_MILLFJX99C.JPG 2008).JPG|2008 Category:Real Life Hot Wheels Category:1969 Hot Wheels Category:Valentine's Day Cars Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Ira Gilford Designs Category:Connect Cars Category:Super Chromes Category:Track Set Car Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Playable Cars Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:Highway 35 World Race Category:Twin Mill Cars Category:100% Hot Wheels Category:The Hot Ones (2011) Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Hall of Fame Category:Shell Promos Category:25th Anniversary Series Category:Pro Racing Category:40 Years of Hot Wheels Set Category:Since '68 Series Category:Mystery Models Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Race World Volcano Series Category:HW Workshop Then and Now Series Category:Bonus Car Category:Video Games Cars Category:HW Exotics Series Category:Cars with exposed Engines